


Photograph

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Body Image, Fluff, Frian, Light Angst, M/M, Maycury Week, Mpreg, Photography, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Brian is a soon-to-be single parent who meets a charming photographer who helps him discover his true worth.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Maycury/Frian Week Day Four! (And HBD Freddie!) Prompt: May I have This Dance! I also really wanted to write Mpreg, with a twist! Hope you enjoy! <3

-0-0-0-

Brian sulked in the corner, stirring his Shirley Temple with the little cocktail straw, a deep frown on his face. He took another hors d'oeuvre from a passing tray, hoping the bite of food would improve his mood.

But it didn’t. It only made him feel fatter, more glum. The baby kicked happily at the new morsel, pounding his ribs. He pulled his blazer closed over his generous bump, but to no avail; it hadn’t fit properly in months.

He should’ve never come to the birthday party, but it was a corporate affair…one of those posh things that was an understood necessity. His boss had even hired a band and a photographer. Brian sniffed. The audacity. 

Brian eyed the latter as he flitted around the perimeter of the party, snapping both candid and posed shots. The photographer was a striking man, with glossy, shoulder-length hair, full lips, and a dashing sense of style. He seemed to enjoy his job, laughing and talking with the people he snapped photos with. A charming bloke. 

Brian stuffed another morsel in his mouth, his shoulders hunched. Absently, he rubbed a hand over his belly and sighed. Not long now and he could slip out unnoticed…be back at his flat under the covers, his swollen feet freed from their shiny shoes. Not long now…

The click of a camera’s flash jolted him from his revelry. “Bloody hell!” he muttered, shielding his eyes. 

“Surprise, darling!” The photographer from earlier said as he smiled widely. He really had an adorable smile. Brian’s throat constricted. 

Brian frowned. “You really shouldn’t do that, you know. Not without people’s permission.”

The photographer’s mouth turned down a bit, his stunning brown eyes wide and soft. “Well I’m sorry love, but I’m supposed to get a few candids of all the guests.” The camera went up to the man’s face again. “Now pose for me beautiful.” 

Brian put his hands up. “Absolutely not,” Brian said as he struggled to get up. “And I am certainly not beautiful.” 

The photographer’s mouth flew open as he rushed to help Brian to his feet. “Darling, you are! You’re positively stunning! Pose for me for a few shots and I’ll show you!” 

Tears stung Brian’s eyes. He was tired, his feet hurt, and he had no time for this empty praise. Brian had met people like this charmer, and they were always full of pretty, empty words. 

Brian shook his head, his full head of brown curls bouncing around his face. “Go shoot someone else,” he fussed. “I’m tired, I’m fat, I’m cranky, and in case you didn’t notice I’m very pregnant.” 

The photographer smiled softly. “Darling, I noticed.” He lay a hand on his shoulder. “Please?” 

And there was such earnestness in his eyes, he let him. 

“I’m Freddie, by the way.” A delicate hand went out to take Brian’s. “Freddie Mercury.” 

“Brian May,” Brian muttered as he gave him his hand. 

Freddie brought it to his lips and pressed a small kiss there. He smiled. “Pleasure to meet you Brian.” 

Brian’s mouth fell open a little, but he managed a small smile in return. 

“Stand against the wall there Brian, just for a moment, then we’ll get you off your feet. Now hold your belly…that’s it. Look down for me?” Freddie snapped a few photos at various angles, moving around Brian’s body. 

Then he bade him sit down. He sat across him at the table and snapped a few more. The band had kicked up now, playing a variety of songs, and the dancefloor was filling up. Freddie looked through the photos on his camera while Brian sipped on his Shirley Temple. He stood, leaning over Brian to show him the shots. 

Brian thrilled a little at the proximity of the man. He smelled terrific…like spice and vanilla, and his warm breath feathered Brian’s hair. He balanced himself with one hand placed on Brian’s shoulder while the other hand held the camera. Freddie cycled through the shots. 

They were…lovely. Black and white shots of Brian’s hands on his bump, shots of Brian in profile, in the candlelight from the table, a profile of him against the greenery of the wall, looking serene and nowhere near as miserable as he felt. A close-up shot of Brian’s bump, like an eclipse, cresting the frame of the photo. 

So Freddie was an excellent photographer. 

Freddie turned his face, and it was inches from Brian’s. “See darling? See how beautiful you are?”

Brian swallowed. “I think you’re just a good photographer.” 

Freddie took his arm from around his shoulders, straightening a little. The music swelled in his ears, and he put his camera in his equipment bag and held out his hand. 

“May I have this dance?”

Brian stared up at him, not believing what he was hearing. “Don’t you…um, don’t you have to work?”

Freddie shrugged. “I haven’t taken my break yet. It’s high time I did. What do you say, Mr. May. You and the little one want to hit the dance floor?”

Brian pursed his lips, looking away. 

“Not too much my dear. I know you’re tired. But have a little fun before you go, yeah?”

Brian smiled in spite of himself, and took the hand offered him. 

Freddie helped him to his feet, and Brian followed him as gracefully as he could to the dancefloor. He could feel the eyes on him immediately; it was enough that he wasn’t partnered, but here he was dancing with the photographer of all people. Brian tried not to let it affect him as Freddie wrapped his arms around him. 

Brian’s bump settled against Freddie’s flat stomach like it belonged there, the baby kicking happily to the music. A flat foot pressed through Brian’s abdomen, and Freddie felt it against him. 

“Ooh, someone else likes dancing,” he said sweetly as he swayed along to the music with Brian in his arms. 

Brian flushed. “I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s hard not being in control of your own body.” 

Freddie tutted. “There’s nothing to apologize for, darling. Nothing sweeter than the miracle of life.” 

Freddie’s hands moved from Brian’s shoulders down to his waist, squeezing a little. His hands were warm, and held Brian like a precious thing. 

“So,” he began, “I don’t mean to pry, but you came here alone. Where is Mr. May?” 

Brian laughed bitterly. “There is no Mr. May. There never was. It’s just me and the little one.” 

Freddie nodded quietly before pulling him closer, the baby between them. 

“Are you excited?” 

Brian grunted. “I’m scared to death.”

The music swirled between them, and the baby fluttered. 

Freddie squeezed Brian a little tighter. 

“You’re going to do fine.” 

Brian sniffed, tears pooling in his eyes. “How do you know?” 

Freddie hesitated. “I…don’t. But, I would like to. Know, that is. If you would let me.”

Brian withdrew, tears spilling down his face. “Why?”

Freddie wiped them away with his thumb, his fingers smooth against Brian’s face. “I want to get to know you better,” he said. “You and the baby.”

Brian just blinked at him, not understanding. 

Freddie laughed. “I like you dummy. Do I have to spelling it out for you?" 

Then Brian smiled, and they kept on dancing. 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is jessahmewren. Come say hello!


End file.
